


A Raven's Love (Yomo Renji x Reader One Shot)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**LEMON AND ANGST, because Tokyo Ghoul...that's why**</p><p>See more of my fics at http://thatgingahninja.deviantart.com/gallery/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Raven's Love (Yomo Renji x Reader One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I have the total anime hots for Renji. Who am I kidding? Basically for the entirety of Tokyo Ghoul.  
> I imagine Yomo to be the kind of guy who sees something he wants and gets it without playing coy, despite the fact that his demeanor is calm and quiet and seemingly reserved. I mean, his youth was anything but reserved, so...  
> [](http://daniya-art.deviantart.com/art/Crowy-Free-527823958) 

 

Standing in the darkness, Yomo Renji could not believe his eyes. It had been days since he had seen you, and he stared silently, taking you in before allowing himself to go to your side. He was sure you would be furious. There was so much he wanted to say to you but he didn’t know where to begin.

************

_The first time you had laid your (e/c) eyes on Renji, you thought him an imposing figure. It was impossible not to notice him entering the bar where you worked, Helter Skelter. His height alone made him noticeable among the few other ghoul patrons in attendance. He hung his long wool coat by the door, and your eyes skimmed over a well-built form in a tight-fitting tee shirt. Sitting on a stool at your bar, his ashen hair fell over his eyes as he brushed the backs of his fingers along his facial hair, and he waited for you to approach._

_“Welcome, stranger. What can I get for you?” you asked, feeling butterflies in your stomach as crimson ghoul eyes looked up to meet your (e/c) ones. You always returned them to a human color when a new customer entered, just to be safe. You nervously twisted a piece of (h/c) hair in your fingers as he spoke._

_“Hm. You’re new. Where is Itori?” he questioned somewhat harshly._

_Your (e/c) eyes flashed to their natural ghoul form and you responded, “She’s in her office. I can go get her for you if you find me so displeasing.”_

_He seemed to soften a bit and replied, “That’s not what I meant. She’s just a very old friend of mine, and I came to—“_

_“Ah! Ren-chan!” came Itori’s silky voice from the swinging doors to her office. She came and sat casually beside him and placed a hand on his defined upper arm. “I thought I heard a familiar voice. It’s good to see you!”_

_He smiled almost imperceptibly and asked, “Have you seen Uta around today? His shop was closed.”_

_Ignoring his question for now, Itori turned her gaze to you and pointed to one of the bottles of fermented blood behind you on the wall. “Two of those, I believe, (f/n),” she told you._

_You grabbed the decanter she had requested and poured some of the deep red liquid into two glasses before passing them over. Yomo’s fingertips lightly brushed yours as he pulled the drink from your hand. “Ren-chan, this is my new girl, (f/n)(l/n). She started last week. Very cute, eh?”_

_You blushed faintly at her forward question, but noticed the man give a slight nod. Perhaps he knew Itori would make it a bigger deal if he didn’t respond. That was one of her favorite games, after all. He took a drink and probed again, “Itori –Uta?”_

_You tried to busy yourself wiping down the bar, but Itori addressed you again, still avoiding the query. “(F/n), this is my old friend Yomo Renji. We’ve known each other a long time, so trust me when I tell you to watch out for this one.”_

_You gave him a once over and he rolled his eyes at the curvy redhead’s claim. She continued, “He may look like the big, brooding, silent type but more than a couple of these,” she lifted her glass, “and you’ll never get him to shut up.”_

_“Itori, stop changing the subject,” he said sternly. “Do you know where Uta is or not?”_

_The beautiful ginger ghoul sighed, “You’re no fun when you’re sober, Ren-chan,” and she began walking to her office. Yomo stood to follow her, and the two of them disappeared behind the double doors._

_There were always odd ghouls coming in and out of Helter Skelter, but you couldn’t help thinking that this one was one of the most attractive. Even the slight brush of his fingers had sent a thrilling shiver down your spine. It was hard to believe a man with such a harsh disposition could ever be personable. You smiled at some interesting thoughts that popped in your mind and continued about your work, serving other customers as they entered._

_Sometime later, Yomo emerged without Itori looking even more solemn than when he entered. You wondered silently how that could possibly cause him to be sexier than before and watched as he slipped his coat back on to leave._

_Placing some money in front of his glass, he thanked you for the drink and added, “I hope you know not to believe everything Itori says. She likes to play games”_

_“Of course not,” you replied. As you removed his glass from the bar, you tilted it towards him and commented, “Be warned. I do intend to find out if this one is true, someday.”_

_Knowing you were referring to his talkativeness, he bowed his head faintly and flashed his eyes at you again, lowly adding, “I look forward to it.”_

************

So many years had passed since that first meeting. So much had happened between you and Yomo that now that you were in front of him again, he didn’t know what words to say. Your eyes used to hold so much brightness and fire, and now they appeared cold and distant staring back at him.

He cautiously placed a hand to your cheek and said, “So, this is where you’ve been.”

************

_The one thing you missed about working at Helter Skelter was seeing Renji. The two of you had formed an incredibly flirtatious relationship whenever he stopped in for drinks. It was clear that you were both attracted to one another, but you kept it at teasing only. You enjoyed how much more loose he became after a few drinks, but you didn’t mind his silent side, either. Having his company at the bar was just something that pleased you, and you knew it was mutual._

_Working for Itori had become too much for you, though. Something about her rubbed you the wrong way and you had grown increasingly uncomfortable in the year that you tended her bar. She seemed to get her greatest pleasure from watching others squirm. You wanted to get out of the 14 th Ward and find a safer place to live, somewhere with less crime and cannibalism. In your many conversations with Yomo, you came to decide that living as a human in the 20th Ward was something you wanted to attempt. _

_So far, things had been going extremely well. You easily got a job at a small bookstore and had even made friends with some of the other employees. For your food needs, Anteiku’s Yoshimura-san would have meals sent to your home. Though you were reluctant to stop initially, you enjoyed not having to hunt any longer. You had specifically requested of Yoshimura-san that Yomo not find out that you were the ghoul working at the bookstore. It made you nervous to think of how he must feel about you quitting his old friend’s bar without warning and leaving her in a lurch._

_On a slow afternoon, you sat behind one of the many shelves of books, huddled comfortably in the floor, engrossed in another fine piece of literature. The bell on the front door rang, alerting you of a customer. “Welcome to our shop! I’ll be right with you,” you called as you got to your feet and grabbed the pile of novels that still needed sorting. Rounding the shelf to head to the counter, you bumped into a broad figure. Looking up to apologize, your (e/c) eyes met a pair of familiar stony grays._

_He cautiously placed his hand to your cheek and Renji said, “So this is where you’ve been?”_

_Blushing furiously, you backed away as you stuttered, “R-Renji! I mean, Y-Yomo-san! I—what are you doing here? Where’s Yoshimura-san?” You walked past him to the counter and stacked the pile of books absently._

_“Do you really find me that displeasing?” he asked, evoking memories of your first meeting._

_“Of course, not!” you responded. “I just assumed you might feel differently about our friendship since I left Helter Skelter. I mean, we had some good times there, but ultimately it was Itori you came to see and you were just my customer, right?”_

_He walked towards you slowly, same flinty gaze as ever. His voice deliciously low, he asked, “Is that how you truly thought of me?”_

_As he neared so close that you were forced to crane your neck to see his face, you backed timidly into the register. You returned Renji’s earnest stare. His was as intense as always and having him this close made your knees feel weak. You swallowed thickly as you admitted a whispered, “N-no.”_

_He returned the whisper, “I didn’t think so.” Yomo confidently leaned himself quite far down, closing the remaining distance between you, as he captured your trembling lips in his. He steadied you with large calloused hands placed tenderly to your cheeks, gently tilting you towards him. Your mind swam as he parted your mouth with his tongue and you felt dizzying disappointment as he broke the kiss to look into your eyes again._

_Now his true ghoul eyes shined red through a sea of black as he requested, “May I continue, (f/n)?”_

_Your own eyes flashed red with the hunger as you nodded fiercely. Immediately, you felt your feet leave the floor as Renji lifted you to sit on the counter and returned his lips eagerly to yours. Tangling your fingers in the silver strands of his hair, you pulled yourselves deeper into the tasting. You didn’t know how long the two of you spent discovering each other’s kiss, but eventually he walked back to the door._

_“May I see you privately?” he asked._

_Again, you could simply nod your response._

_“Good. Tomorrow, then,” he stated. He bowed his head faintly and left for the street, eyes again disguised as human. Completely at a loss for words, you lowered yourself from the counter and sank in the chair by the register. As you touched your fingers to your still tingling lips, you thought about tomorrow._

_**********_

Still you stared back coldly, Renji turned his head in shame. He knew he had let you down. All you had asked of him was openness. You had not expected him to become some great conversationalist and chat for hours. You were quite content to sit curled with him quietly, reading a book, the closeness of your bodies speaking more clearly your feelings than any words would have done.

All you had wanted was to be told was when he was going to be gone for days at a time, knowing whether or not she should be anxiously looking for her lover. You didn’t need to know where he would be, that was business he could keep, but you expected him to give you respect enough not to burden you unnecessarily.

He tried to hug you, but you would not return his affection. “(F/n),” he begged softly, “forgive me.”

***********

_Things had been quiet lately for your lover and he was able to spend more time with you than usual. It seemed Yoshimura-san hadn’t required his aid quite as often. You relished being able to just enjoy his company in your home. Your conversations were always short and to the point, but Yomo was an expert at choosing the words that would have the most impact in your day._

_Because his work for Anteiku happened at night, he slept during the day. It was late afternoon and you stood in the doorway of your bedroom with his fresh cup of coffee in your hands, marveling over his peacefully sleeping form. One arm draped out of the blankets towards the floor, exposing his defined shoulder down to the partially visible obliques on that side. You felt the same excitement now for him as you had during your first kiss. He always managed to make you dizzy._

_You sat beside him on the edge of the bed, coffee mug still warming yours hands, and leaned down to feather a tender kiss against his shoulder. He groaned and squeezed his eyes together tighter, turning away. Smiling, you set the cup on the night stand and caressed the silver mop of hair that now faced you. Renji twisted his head back to you sluggishly and opened one eye, the red glinting in your direction._

_“It’s time to get up,” you told him. He stretched and leisurely sat up, kissing you gently and thanking you for the coffee. He took the first sip and you stood to leave the room._

_“Hey,” he said as he captured your forearm and pulled you back to him, standing you between his knees as he sat on the bed. “Aren’t you going to give me a reason to get out of bed?” he asked as he ran a hand over your long camisole, raising it slightly._

_You scolded teasingly, “I’m not sure that’s the answer to getting you_ out _of bed, Ren.”_

_His warm lips met your exposed collarbone, and you melted against the heat, leaning your body on his. He cupped one hand on the curve of your behind, easily feeling bare skin under the shorts you had worn just for his visit. Seductively he said, “I’m not sure either of us cares about getting out just yet.”_

_His words. Always he dissolved your will with his words. As he lay himself down across the mattress, you slipped down your shorts and straddled his hips. The warmth between your legs grew as you felt his desire pressing against you through his briefs. As you slid your shirt over your head, his hands rested on your waist and the light bounce of your breasts as they left the camisole caused him to press his hips hungrily into yours._

_Leaning down to taste his mouth, the two of you delighted in the softness of your flesh coming to rest against his bared torso. Renji’s thumbs pressed dimples into your thighs as he pushed and pulled you over his most sensitive area. You traced fingers and kisses down his scarred body and back up again._

_When you met with his mouth once more, he moved you where your back now rested on the bed so he could eagerly skim your surface with a warm tongue and full lips. Ren pulled your panties off so slowly, finger tips grazing down your sensitive legs, it was almost agonizing. Your moans begged him to return to you and he obliged._

_The two of you worshipped at each lover’s flesh, delighting at the sheer high it ignited throughout. “Renji,” you plead, signaling your need to have him inside of you. Slipping his hand under you and lifting your thigh to afford his size more room, he entered you with a grateful moan._

_He knew what you liked and moved to a speed that filled your body with fire. Each thrust brought you closer and closer to the pinnacle. As his head rubbed again and again across your sweet spot, your thoughts focused only on the ecstasy filling you. Small fingers gripped his shoulders and calloused hands clutched your hip and thigh as he sent you over your edge. Breathing heavily and moaning approval, you continued rocking against him until he reached climax of his own, shuddering as he released himself and rolling to your side._

_As your heads, lungs, and heart rates slowly recovered, Yomo’s phone rang. Seeing it was Yoshimura, he grabbed it to answer in the other room, but not before placing a last tender kiss to the palm of your hand._

_You recovered your composure and followed to the living room in time to see him hang up his call. He smiled and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you in for another taste of your lips._

_“He wants me to start earlier this evening,” he told you. “The Doves have been acting suspiciously the past few weeks.”_

_It made you uneasy to hear the CCG mentioned, but you trusted Yomo to tell you if there were real danger. After he was ready to leave, he pulled on his familiar long coat and commented, “I’ll see you in the morning, (f/n).”_

_You nodded and reminded him to be careful. “I love you, Ren,” you breathed before kissing him goodbye._

_“I love you,” he confirmed as he glided his fingers through your (h/c) tresses. The door closed and you waited. It was always the same. Only a few seconds passed and there was a tap on the door. You opened it and smiled up at your lover._

_“One more?” you asked. He nodded slightly and captured your lips lovingly a final time before leaving to work._

****************

 

Yomo knew what he must have put you through and hated himself for it. Yoshimura had alerted him to a coming CCG raid when Renji had arrived at Anteiku that evening. The two acted quickly to make preparations and destroyed all evidence and any devices that may lead Investigators to members of the café. Having no way to call you, Yomo sent a messenger to tell you he would be outside the city for a few days to protect Touka and Hinami per Yoshimura-san’s request. He asked for you to be told where to join them.

As he beheld your pained face, it was clear that his messenger had never made it to you. Hoping--praying for any response from you, he kissed you gently. Nothing. Nothing but the taste of his lover’s blood on his tongue.

As he sat holding you in the red-stained snow, he cursed himself for not making it to you on his own. He knew the messenger had never reached you when he saw the young ghoul dead near the flaming Anteiku. Yomo spent a day searching for you, knowing you would have been anxiously trying to find him to be sure a Dove had not killed him in the massive raid.

It was dark when he stumbled across your destroyed body. A gaping hole in your chest, your legs broken, your blood had poured forth, surrounding you in a background of crimson against white snow. Your once brilliant red ghoul’s eyes were dark, hollow, fixed unblinking onto nothing.

Your arms laid limply behind you and Renji clutched you tighter against his chest, cringing at the coldness of your skin. His eyes brimmed with tears as he wiped two fingers gently across your eyelids, closing them peacefully. The distress over his failure swelled in him until tears slipped silently down Yomo’s cheeks.

***********

_In the distance, Touka watched her protector and felt her already immense grief grow out of control. The last few days the two of them had experienced nothing but loss and heartache. Death was everywhere after the raid. Many were missing. Anteiku was lost._

_She was overwhelmed by guilt knowing that, had he not sworn to honor Yoshimura-san’s final wish, Yomo would never have lost you. He never would have been holding your broken body, unravelling at the knowledge of your death._

_Touka cursed herself with hatred as she witnessed what Yomo-san did next._

_“One more?” he questioned you. Knowing you could never reply, and he pressed a salty kiss lovingly against your lifeless lips. Laying you back against the snow, he buried his face in your neck, and the ever composed and silent Yomo Renji filled the night with his wails._


End file.
